Fairy Tale
by MitsukiAdored
Summary: Mato and Yuu have just started dating. But what of Yomi? Did the past between her and Mato not mean anything? Slice of life. A short story. Yuri & Shoujo Ai warning! Rating M just for safety.


_**Fairy Tale**_

She remembered the first time Mato introduced her to Yuu. Her short cropped ash hair stood out to her. When she played back the memory in her head she realized she never really looked at Yuu before. All she could hear is 'friend' and 'basketball' and all sorts of nonsense. Don't get her wrong, she always listened to Mato. Though she had a feeling that things for now on will be differnet.

That was weekss ago, and things unfortunately have changed. Yomi stared at her chestnut brown school shoes as she walked to school that morning. Every step she walked further into the abyss of her well hidden emotions.

Mato and her have been friends for a little over a year now. It was only just a few weeks ago she was told the news. Yomi had arrived at school and placed her school bag on the desk to empty out her text books. Mindless chatter filled the class room while the other students waited for the teacher to arrive. Her sweet spiky pigtailed friend skipped to her desk one morning in high spirits. She could do nothing but smile at the big grin Mato displayed for her. "Yomi! Guess what?!" Her voice had squeaked earning her a giggle by her emerald eyed companion. "What is it? Did you ace your test yesterday?" A sour look was returned instead making her laugh even more. "I'll take that as a no."

Mato looked down sheepishly fiddling with her fingers. "Well, you know, Yuu and I have been hanging out a lot lately and-" Yomi felt a sting hearing that name. She had been aware of Mato's new friend. But she had hoped that name will fade within time like many had before.

While in thought the screen door the teacher always entranced in slammed open. "All right! All right! Time for home room. Please take your seats now." Mato bit her lip and gave an apologetic look. "After school okay Yomi?" Scurrying back to her seat Mato flashed another grin back at the curious Yomi then turned her attention back to the teacher.

Home room began but Yomi's mind still settled on Mato's question. She had wondered what had happened. Her heart began picking up. Maybe...Mato was having mature feelings toward her? The beating in her heart sounded loud making Yomi anxious. Turning her attention to the clock she began counting down the seconds. It was going to be a long day.

Back in the present, Yomi waited patiently for the light to turn green for her to cross the road. A small crowd of students began to congregate around the light over time. Though she was quiet, Yomi was actually popular with the boys. Many had hit on her several times making her uneasy. She had even had girls proclaim their love to her behind the school's sheds. Yet every time she would only shake her head and thank them politely.

Being shoved to the side Yomi was brought back to reality seeing the light had changed. Placing a loose strand behind her ear she continued her way to school. The scenery began fading from her vision. Yomi began going back on the memory once again.

She remembered stacking her text books neatly back into her bag and made her way behind the school. All the rest of the students were making their way home while others stayed behind for after school activities. Calmly taking a seat on the school's bench she waited for Mato to come. She could only think of her excited grin. Whatever it was, it must have been good for Mato to be so hyper early in the morning.

Hearing foot steps she jumped up. "Mato?" But what she saw she did not expect. Yes, she saw Mato but she was with...her. Yomi's eyes traveled to their connecting hands and began to get confused. "Yomi!" She waved her hand and pulled her friend along with her. Blinking her eyes confusedly Yomi watched as both girls approached her. "Yomi! This is Yuu! Do you remember her?" She turned to the other girl's direction giving a polite nod of her head. "Of course...how could I forget." Her voice trailed off while turning her attention back to the exuberant Mato.

"W..Well... you see, how Yuu and I started off we were introduced to by a friend in the team..a-and.-" Yomi could feel her heart in her throat. What exactly was this? The green eyed girl turned her face to and fro from both the girls faces the more Mato continued muttering.

"And well, you see Yomi," taking in a big breath Mato wrapped her arm around Yuu's shoulders, "Yuu and I are now dating!" Birds fluttered off a tree nearby and flew to the setting sun making their shadows grow larger by the minute. "Eh...?" Disbelief flashed across Yomi's face.

"Mou! Mato! Can't believe you haven't told her yet!" Her attention was jerked back to the one named Yuu and saw her lean over and kiss Matou's cheek startling both Mato and Yomi. That's when Yomi caught it, Yuu's eyes were a strange orange color. Like a soft shade of a flame's igniting light on a candle. "Mato...wait..I-" She got cut off when Yuu held Mato's hand again causing Yomi to internally flinch. "Come on Mato! We have to head to practice! Bye Yumi!"

Anger began boiling up inside her. What. in. the. world. was. THIS?! Then she recalled an argument her and Mato had months ago. The room had never felt so empty yet both of them were each other's solitude. Glancing in the corner of her eye she looked straight at Mato who was staring right back at her.

"What did you...say?" Mato's words stumbled over one another. Yomi gripped her hands close to her heart. She had to be strong. "I..like you." And mouthed the words to herself quietly 'my prince'. Another long silence then Mato stomped her foot with anger Yomi has never seen her express before. "You gotta be joking me! How could you...could you.. like a short girl like me?!" Drawing back Yomi was stunned. "A princess can't like a short prince." Her voice sounded like it was far off in the distance rather than being in the same room.

"I'm going home. I'm sorry Yomi. I-I'm just not ready." Taking a step forward Yomi tried taking Mato's hand to reassure her but was thrown back onto the floor. "Kyaa!" Mato turned in realization what had happened. "Y-Yomi!" Fighting back her temptation to help her up and guilty of hurting her she withdrew back. "I'm sorry Yomi!" And bolted out Yomi's room. "WAIT! Mato!" It was no use. She was already gone.

During that time Mato and Yomi did not speak for 2 months. Mato had leaned onto Yuu instead with their awkward time apart. The sapphire eyed girl knew she had hurt Yomi. She just didn't know how to bring it up. One day came when she saw Yomi's back going behind a small building. Not understanding what was going on she followed and saw a guy proclaim with all his heart his feelings for her. Mato felt crushed and could see Yomi's body language from behind. Her shoulders slumped just slightly as if she is relieved what he had to say was now over.

"I'm sorry...I don't feel the same way." With a polite bow she nodded, "Please excuse me. I have to return class." And turned back towards Mato's direction. Quickly hiding behind the wall she was about to take off not meaning to eavesdrop when she heard Yomi scream. "Yomi?!" Pivoting Mato went back and turned the corner to see what was the cause of the sound.

Yomi was on the ground being held down by her shoulders. "They say you were an ice queen! But I didn't listen! I was sure my love to you can prevail! Maybe break that ice wall you always put up!" The male classmate had a harsh hold and slammed her head against the ground again. "S-Stop this! I don't even know you!" Yomi wiggled her body trying to break free. When all at once she felt his body's pressure off her own.

"She said she isn't interested!" Sitting up Yomi was in awe seeing her old friend Mato at her rescue.  
"M-Mato?!" The male classmate was shoved up against the wall being pinned by an avid Mato. "When a girl says stop she really means it!" Drawing back her fist she began pummeling the guy's face. Yomi had never seen Mato like this. Was this really her dear Mato? Covering her mouth in shock seeing blood splurt out from the guy's nose. "Mato! Stop! Your gonna kill him!" She was so blind by her rage Mato's eyes focused and dropped the guy. He was out cold and had already pissed his pants. She only stared at his beaten up form. What had she done?

"Mato..." Blood splattered her jersey uniform. Whirling back to Yomi she held her face her thumbs stroking her cheeks. "Are you hurt?! He didn't do anything to you did he?" Raising her eyebrow she looked deep in her eyes. "No...I'm fine." The body began to twitch making both Mato and Yomi jump. Was he coming to?

"Let's go!" Lacing her hand among Yomi's thin fingers Mato dashed off dragging Yomi along. "W-Wait Mato! We can't just lea-" She felt her arm tugged closer to her fleeing friend. "Oh yes we can! He could have hurt you Yomi." After quite some distance they were in a strange alley way not far from the train station. It was almost night now. The street lights were flickering on bringing light around the area. Both were out of breath from the run. Thankfully no one has yet to see them. The basketball player was the first to slump against a concrete wall. While Yomi leaned against one lamp post that has yet turn on.

"Yomi. I'm sorry about everything." Turning her head to her old friend she could see Mato's tired eyes fixated on her. Yomi could only stare then a laugh erupted making Mato jump. "Oh Mato! Why are you apologizing?!" With a warm smile she knelt in front of her. "We will always be together. Remember?" And with Mato's toothy grin they both laughed. And that was that. They had always been together. No matter what.

Bells chimed signaling home room will be starting soon. Students walked through the gate wishing each other good morning. Boys rough housed, girls giggled and chattered about last night's t.v drama, and teachers scolded couples that were too intimate on school grounds. The usual routine as some would call it. Yomi just quietly made her way to the lockers feeling a few stares around her. Most likely stupid rumors on who she has and had not turned down by now. She was starting to feel like people were betting on who can win the ice queen's heart before the year was over.

Sliding her feet into her indoor school shoes she bent over and picked up her brown shoes she had on seconds ago. Before placing them back into her locker she then noticed a few letters stuffed in the back along with some cookies. Grabbing a hold of them she took them and went to the nearest trash can and threw them away earning a few more loud whispers.

She honestly did not care. At least not any more. When they first started coming she was flattered and actually laughed about it. But now it was becoming a nuisance. Merely child's play. Students taller and shorter than her pushed past her to make sure they were not late for home room. Upon arriving in her class room every one was getting ready for the teacher's entry.

In the corner of her vision, not even having to look, she saw Yuu and Mato in the corner huddling close by reading a sports magazine. Inhaling some air to steady herself, Yomi walked over to her desk and sat down. Unbuckling the strap to her bag she took out her books and knocked them on the surface of the desk to straighten them out.

"Neh, Yomi?" Mato's voice called out to her but she paid no heed. "Oh, don't mind her Mato. Maybe she isn't feeling good." And with that, they left her be. The teacher came in and did the morning home room routine. Yomi's mind wandered feeling disconnected from the world. She leaned on her left palm and stared outside onto the school courtyard and gate. The soft pink petals of the Sakura trees danced with the light breeze that passed by. Her eyes glossed over with small tears. What can she do? Mato seemed so happy with Yuu. She definitely wasn't one of those jealous girls that would interfere into a relationship all because she was jealous. What could she possibly do? Nothing. Absolutely...nothing. A drop of water fell on the surface of her desk. And for the first time in years, Yomi cried.

_**Hold on, another story Mitsuki? Really now? Yes really :D! Can you believe it?! Sadly this is going to be a short story of possibly a maximum of 5 chapters, not even that. Some of this story is based on live events that are currently in my life these days. My friend inspired me to write this story since it is mainly about her and I. I hope you guys enjoy it to it's fullest. Don't worry I will be still working on Entwined Hearts :P just need a break okay? XD Anywho, please review and let me know what you guys think! :D Thank you! ^_^**_


End file.
